Toxic
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When it comes to heroes and villains things are black and white. But when there is love involved the lines are blurred into gray. The AU follow-up series to Pretty Poison.ON HIATUS


**Title: **Toxic

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/All-Human

**Pairing(s): **Bonnie (Poison Ivy)/Klaus (Nightwing), Damon (The Joker)/Caroline (Harley Quinn), Elijah (Batman)/Katherine (Catwoman), Rebekah (Batgirl)/Matt (Robin), mentions of past Bonnie (Poison Ivy)/ Elijah (Batman), etc.

**Summary: **When it comes to heroes and villains things are black and white. But when there is love involved the lines are blurred into gray. _The AU follow-up series to Pretty Poison. _

**Warnings:** All-human (except for super humans), mentions of violence, OCC-ness, etc.

_**Author's Note: So I had to stop writing for a while due to personal issues. My issues have sense been resolved so I decided to finish what started. I am back and will be writing on my terms. I will do what I can, when I can and if people want to read then awesome. For the sake of this story I am casting Bonnie as Poison Ivy, Klaus as Nightwing, Elijah as Batman, Matt as Robin, and Rebekah as Batgirl. Also mentions of Damon as The Joker, Caroline as Harley Quinn, Katherine as Catwoman, Tyler as Bane, and Alaric as Commissioner Gordan. You need to know this because I refer to them both as their superhero/villain aliases and their names. And for those of you who don't read comics don't worry, while I am taking bits and pieces from the original comic book characters I am mostly just inserted TVD characters into their persona. This is set in the same verse as my story Pretty Poison, while you don't necessarily have to read that to follow this I recommend that you do since it is the story that started it all and it is one shot so not too much of a read. There will be some flashbacks that feature Klaus as Robin and the first time he was held captive by Bonnie. Something you would understand if you read Pretty Poison! Lol! I will be participating in NaNoWriMo next month so it might be a while before this one gets updated but I would definitely appreciate feedback! No editing here as I am working on other updates! Thanks for reading! **_

**Part One|| History Repeating**

"_Yes...he needs me... God he needs me... Because without me, he's no man." _~Pamela Isley (Poison Ivy), New Earth

_**Mikaelson Manor, Batcave**_

Gotham City had lost its faith in Batman and rightfully so. The vigilante had really managed to fuck things up this time. Even the Gotham City Police Department had never managed to screw up so royally and they had to worry about following procedure. While Batman was above the law he was not above being taken in by Gotham's underground crime scene.

Commissioner Saltzman was on his ass and for once the man had a reason to be. But the commissioner would have to wait. A member of his team had been captured and that was to be the priority at the moment.

Elijah Mikaelson made his way through the subterranean cave system that he had discovered in the manor as a boy. The cave now housed his base of operations. However, he was at the point that he wasn't sure where to start looking so the computer system the Batcave had seemed next to useless.

Gotham City had gone to hell in a hand basket overnight and it was his own doing. Joker, Ivy, and Harley had escaped from Arkham Asylum, his brother was being held captive by Ivy for the second time in several months, and it seemed that all the major criminals of Gotham were uniting and were up to something. Something big. The problem was, among other things, that Elijah had no idea what it was.

When he finally reached the main control room he was met by his sister and his new sidekick, since his brother had decided to step out of his shadow. A choice that had placed him in the line of fire on their last mission. He wasn't surprised as he removed his mask that his sister rallied on him.

"We walked right into their trap," Rebekah spat as she threw her own mask to the ground, "They knew exactly what we would do and now they have Nik. _She_ has Nik. Again."

The Joker had escaped Arkham two days prior but instead of coming back for the usual half of his dynamic duo, Harley Quinn, he had come back for Poison Ivy, the former botanist and now eco-terrorist Bonnie Bennett. The Joker had sent Batman on a wild goose chase for a bomb that he had planted somewhere in the city limits. That had left, Nightwing, his brother Niklaus' new dual identity, to solve the mystery of Ivy's escape; something that wouldn't have been a problem if not for two things. The first being that Niklaus had been in love with Bonnie when Elijah dated her when she was still human. The second being that he had been taken by Ivy five months prior before her stint in the asylum.

While he and his brother were distracted that had left Rebekah and Matt Donovan, the new boy wonder to watch over Harley in Arkham. But the former psychiatrist Caroline Forbes, and now patient Harley Quinn, had been busted out by another of Elijah's former lovers, Katherine Pierce who now went by the dual identity of Catwoman. Not only that but the bomb that Elijah had spent the night looking for had been planted in Arkham and so now the asylum was nothing more than a pile of rubble. As most of guards had gone for the night and the few prisoners had escaped via a tunnel system created by The Joker there had been few casualties but that was not the point. The point was they had failed and now Gotham was overwrought with criminals once more.

Elijah scowled. He would defend his actions just the same. "You couldn't have handled Ivy," he stated, "Nor the Joker. I had you guard Harley because she was the lesser of the threats of the three. What would you have had me do?"

The night had gone terribly. When The Joker had escaped first Elijah could not resist the temptation to go after him. They had danced the dance many times before and this time had been no different. But Damon Salvatore had freed Ivy before Elijah had gotten to him. The same Ivy that Elijah had once cared deeply for when she had been Dr. Bonnie Bennett. The same Ivy that Niklaus had loved as both Bonnie and the eco-terrorist that she had become even if his brother had denied the fact Elijah had known differently. Poison Ivy that had kidnapped Niklaus when he had been Robin only five months prior and during that time Elijah had found the obsessive research he had done on her in the months before the kidnapping. He had also found the drawings that Niklaus had done of her as a human before the experiment that had turned Bonnie into more plant than animal.

Even knowing what he knew, he had hoped that since his brother had found the strength to go out on his own as Nightwing since the last time her was taken, that he would be strong enough to face Ivy as well. However, he had been wrong and now his brother was in her clutches once more.

"You could've gone after Ivy yourself," Rebekah pointed out, "You're the only man that can resist her now that she's like this. Nik might not have been able to handle The Joker but he could have looked for the bomb he planted which ended up being right under our noses at Arkham anyway. You couldn't even handle the clown yourself as much as you like to think that you could. All you managed to do was plant a tracker on him. A tracker that he destroyed I might add. But no…you couldn't resist the urge to go after him and then to try to outsmart him while he sent you on a wild goose chase; now we are back where we were five months ago only worse."

It was a sentiment Matt had expressed right before Arkham had went up in flames. Rebekah had defended Elijah but she couldn't bring herself to do so anymore. Elijah was normal smarter than this. More logical and straightforward. His neglect and inattention had gotten their brother kidnapped and hypnotized by Ivy and her freaky plant pheromones.

Elijah couldn't argue with her logic. She was right. He could have handled Ivy. He had done so many times before. He also had the habit of trying to save her. To rehabilitate her. Which was why she always ended up back in Arkham instead of Blackgate Penitentiary. That and because even the ways she was he still cared about her and missed the girl that she had been. But either way he could resist her lure. He was immune to her powers. It was something he could not say for Niklaus whether Ivy used her pollen or not.

"We got him back before," Elijah stated, "We'll get him back again."

Rebekah shook her head. "There was something different in his voice when he gave me the message for you over the communicator," she said, "Before there were times when he was lucid. When he realized his actions were not normal. He told be before that it was as if he was in his head and could see his actions but he couldn't see them as wrong until the pollen wore off. When he spoke he always hesitated as if he were unsure. But this…it wasn't the dazed pollen induced tone that he and the other men she keeps captive have used. When I heard his voice…"

She trailed and the new Robin reached out and touched her shoulder. Matt sighed and glanced from Rebekah to Elijah and then back again. "Go ahead, Bex," he said, "Tell him."

"He was calm," Rebekah said, after a moment, "Too calm. Sure. Confident. He sounded as if…as if nothing was wrong."

Elijah's face portrayed a false calm as he spoke. Inwardly he was in turmoil. It was clear that Ivy had found agent to use that was much stronger than her pollen. The trick would be figuring out what it was. "And what message would our brother have you give me, Rebekah?" He asked.

Rebekah gave Matt a look and frowned. "Game on, Batman," she replied, "That was all that he said before Arkham blew up and we were showered with rubble and confetti."

"The Joker," Elijah frowned.

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she reached up and pulled a piece of confetti that was still left from her hair. "Who else," she muttered.

"But why would he be working with Ivy," Elijah said, looking puzzled, "he hates her. Even with Harley involved…what are they up to?"

Rebekah resisted the urge to slap him. "I don't know, Elijah," she yelled, "But seeing as our brother is trapped somewhere unknown with three criminally insane sociopaths I suggest that you figure it out!"

She stormed out of the cave and Matt shook his head as he looked after her. Elijah moved to follow her but Matt held up his hand. "I'll talk to her," he said, "You should see if you can get ahold of Katherine. She's the one who busted Harley out which makes her our only lead. Try not to screw it up." Elijah scowled as the boy walked around him. "Just in case your charms don't work," Matt called over his shoulder, "Maybe you should bring some catnip and a ball of yarn as incentives."

Elijah sighed. The boy was mouthy. But as he had lost his mother, didn't know his real father, and his sister had been sent to Blackgate Penitentiary for leading a life of cry Elijah had felt sorry for him. Still he preferred the days when Niklaus had been his sidekick. His brother was temperamental but Elijah knew how to talk him down and most days he was so eager to prove himself worthy that he went along with whatever Elijah said.

Elijah was certain, had Bonnie not taken him the first time around that his brother would still be content with living his shadow.

**:::**

_**Giordano Botanical Gardens, Gotham City; Five Months Prior**_

Giordano Botanical Gardens stretched seven acres and had a large glass structure as its epicenter. Poison Ivy liked using it as a hideout for two reasons. The first being the plant life. The second being that the gardens were so large that even if someone figured out where to find her, she normally got to them before they got to her. She knew the place better than most and considered it to be a home of sorts.

Bonnie Bennett smiled as she ran her fingers over the petals of the lilies in the flowerbed in front of her. Lilies had always been her favorites. Even before she had fallen under the spell of her professor Atticus Shane, whose experiments had turned her into what she was now. "Good morning, babies," she purred as they quivered at her touch.

Her smile turned into a scowl as she heard the padding of feet and the sound of heavy panting. Sighing she stood upright and glared and the hyenas that walked complacently at Harley's feet. The blonde was already in costume holding their leashes and smiling happily. Then again Caroline Forbes was always smiling, when she wasn't pouting or laughing manically.

"If those mutts piss on my babies we're going to have problem, sweetheart," Bonnie warned as Caroline stopped in front of her.

She received a pout in response. "They'll be good, Ivy," she said, "I promise." She was back to being bouncy a moment later using one of the vines that were wrapping themselves around Bonnie to pull her forward and kiss her cheek. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she pulled away. "I know better than to let anything happen to your babies, Bonbon," Caroline grinned, "Plants are people too."

Ivy smiled at her almost affectionately as she walked across the greenhouse. Being more plant than human Bonnie had no love for humans. They were the ones destroying the earth. Harming the plants that Ivy worked so hard to protect. However, Harley was an exception, even if she did hate her guts most of the time.

Not only did Caroline respect her powers, she was in awe of them, of her. She was a good partner but she also followed orders. She never held Ivy's moods against her. Harley had suffered more abuse under the influences of her beloved clown.

"Come on, red," Caroline said as Bonnie left the glass structure, and she followed, "Get dressed. We got a bank to rob."

Bonnie had been a brunette once upon a time but after the experiment her hair had changed as well as her skin. Her hair was now red and her skin held a greenish tint. Shane had always called her his little human flower.

Bonnie was still wearing the black cut off shorts and the foliage fashion bra that she had put on that morning. "Hold your horses, Harl," Bonnie frowned, "We got company. My vines are tingling."

Harley rolled her eyes. "It's probably the bat," she commented, "I told you he would find us if we hid out here. But no, you couldn't abandon your precious plants."

Bonnie turned on her, her eyes warning. "Watch what you say, kiddo," she said, "You know if I had to choose it would be them over you."

"Don't remind me," Caroline huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

They stopped in front of a row of exotic trees and Harley laughed as she realized who Ivy's vines held captive and tied to one of them. "Well if it isn't the boy wonder," Ivy smirked, "Are you lost little bird or just stupid?" He rolled his eyes and struggled against the vines. They wrapped tighter around him. "There's no use in struggling," Bonnie sighed, "They're intuitive."

Robin wasn't trusted enough to go out on his own as of yet but he had had to see her. He had wanted, no needed to see her on his own. He would have a better chance than his brother to get through to her. Batman wanted to save her but all Robin wanted to do was come to some kind of understanding. "I'm not lost," he sighed, "I just came here to see you."

Ivy glanced at Harley and raised a brow before turning back to the tree that held Robin. "Now why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?" She walked up to him slowly and placed her hands on either side of his head. As she leaned her body against his, she laughed as he squirmed.

"Don't get him to riled up, Ivy," Harley giggled, as she leaned down to run her fingers through the hair of one of her hyenas, "If he gets too excited then your trees might wind up covered in some extra sap."

Bonnie laughed harder and Robin frowned. "Your choice in sidekicks leaves much to be desired, sweetheart," he commented.

Caroline pouted with a glare. "I'm not a sidekick, bub," she spat, "That's your job. Speaking of which…the bat is not dumb enough to send you here alone. So what brings out on your first solo flight little bird?"

He ignored her and turned his attention to Ivy. "If you would be so kind as to let me go," he said, "Then I would happy to tell you."

She paused before she shook her head. "How about instead I see the man behind the mask," she smirked, "Maybe that'll answer my question all on its own." She reached up and in spite of his struggles managed to pull off his mask. "Well I'll be damned," she said, as his face was revealed to her, "I should have known. At least I know why you're here now Nik."

He blinked at her. He refused to show any kind of weakness. He was powerless enough as it is. "Do you now, Miss Bennett?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the exchange. "What are we going to do with him?" She interrupted, "I say we give them to my little babies as a chew toy and then send him back to the bat in pieces."

"I have a better idea," Ivy stated, her mind working. Even with she had been dating his brother Niklaus Mikaelson had carried a torch for her. If he was Robin then it stood to reason that Elijah was Batman. There was no other person that Klaus would ever follow behind so willingly. All she would have to do was hold him captive for a few days or weeks even and the bat would be too distracted trying to find him to pay her and Harley's attics any real attention. "You," she whispered, looking up at Robin, "Should have never come here without herbicide."

Without further warning she kissed him, working her powers on him as their lips met. She smiled as she pulled away and he looked at her dazedly.

"Here we go," Caroline sighed. She had seen Bonnie take men captive before. It never ceased to amuse her. The fact that she had managed it with Batman's sidekick made it that much more hilarious.

Bonnie turned slightly and gave Harley a wink. As she turned back to Klaus she began to lay on the groundwork. "You love me, don't you, Robin?" she purred.

"Yes," he said, as the pheromones she released surrounded him. She invaded his mind even more than she had already and he lost all sense of reality.

"Would you like me to kiss you again? Would you do anything for me?" Bonnie continued. He nodded eagerly as the vines unwrapped from around him and he fell to his knees. "Then how about you start from the bottom and work your way?" she said, her voice portraying her amusement, "Kiss my feet?" She waved her foot in front of his face and he grabbed it by the ankle, kissing it obediently.

Harley laughed wildly behind. "Oh this is going to be fun," she said, between chuckles. Still she couldn't help but think that there was a reason that the man had walked right into a trap. A reason that she was sure Ivy had caught onto the moment she revealed his identity.

Bonnie turned around and beckoned Klaus to follow. "You have your pets," she said, eyeing the woman's hyenas disdainfully, "And I have mine. Now bring your little stinkers and let's go."

**:::**

_**Poison Ivy's Lair, Arkham City**_

The door to the suite that Poison Ivy inhabited opened. Her current hideout had once been a hotel. While some of the rooms were still functional, it was in many ways a hovel. It suited her purposes however. There was a connecting bridge to Gotham City and it was out of the way enough that it was easy to stay hidden.

The zombielike men that she had held captive guarded the front along with Bane. Bane was her only willing male counterpart in many ways. The man better known as Tyler Lockwood was aggressive and had superhuman strength. Growing up in a Peña Duro prison had hardened him and working for Ivy gave him plenty means in which to let out his pent up hostility.

The other man working with her was there willingly and unwilling at the same time. It was the second time that he had been under her influence. The first time he had been a sidekick and it had been involuntarily. However, this time he was a vigilante in his own right and he had given her permission to work her magic on him.

Nightwing had wanted to be with even when she was still human. But he also wanted to prove himself to his family. He wanted to pay for his mother's sins as he was the byproduct of her affair with the famed villain Mr. Freeze. He wanted to hide his darkness behind the ever present fight toward justice. He was weak and a coward. He couldn't after what he wanted. But he had given her permission to take his choice away. He had voluntarily submitted to being put under the influence of salvia heliconiaceae, an Amazonian flower whose nectar had allowed her to complete distort his reality. Providing hallucinations if necessary and modifying memories. All so when he did finally go back to his dear brother, he would not have to take responsibility for his actions while under her influence. But he had done so under one condition.

He had only wanted her to change one thing and that had been her history with his brother. She had known that he had wanted her while she was still with Elijah but she had never guessed that such a small change could have had such a large effect. All she had had to do was to modify their history and make it so that he was the one she had dated as a human. The only one she had ever cared for and loved. That was all it took in order have the man vowing revenge against Batman for daring to keep him away from her.

Bonnie attention was caught as she heard a loud squeal followed by rapid footsteps. "Bay-bee," was the exclamation that followed and her only warning before Harley pounced on her. She hugged her tightly and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Bonnie had grown used to the overt displays of affection. Even with the many disagreements they often had in and out of Arkham, Harley always came back as ditsy and bubbly as ever. "There's my cute little psycho," Ivy grinned, kissing the girl's cheek as she pulled back. While she didn't like the cat she was grateful to Katherine Pierce for busting her partner out of the asylum, even if it had taken a few choice jewels they had hidden from their last heist to get her to do it.

Bonnie frowned as she eyed the scars on Caroline's face from the scratches that covered it. The minor injuries came from the struggles with the guards. To get them off their scent Harley had taken playing the nut job to the level of it being an art form. "Did you miss me?" Caroline beamed, "Huh, did ya'?"

Ivy rolled her eyes. She hadn't been out that much longer than Caroline but she answered her just the same. "Sure I did, kiddo," she nodded. She stroked the side of her face with her hand. "You've gotta let me see about fixing up that pretty little mug of yours," she said, "I got just the plants for the job."

"Whatever you say, red," Harley agreed easily. As many times as Ivy had claimed to only tolerate her before, she always ended up taking care of in the end. In that way she was more like Mr. J than she thought.

There was a clearing of the throat and Bonnie glanced over Caroline's shoulder. She smiled sweetly at Damon who glared at her. He had taken off his clown paint and Bonnie was sure that the only reason that they had stopped by before heading to their own suite next door was because Caroline had wanted to see her. "Joker," she greeted.

A stiff nod. "Ivy," he said. He pulled Harley away from her and into his side. "If you two are done playing with each other," he frowned, "There's work to be done."

Ivy blinked tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Now Damon," she teased, "You know I'm the only one here that looks good in green."

Harley snickered as Damon moved forward. "Aw come on you two play nice," she said, as she wrapped her arms around Damon's middle, "you know she doesn't mean anything by it, puddin'."

Bonnie winced as Damon's expression changed. She hated it when he smiled. He looked more psychotic when he was smiling than when he was angry. "We've done enough for one night," she sighed, "Besides, Harl, hasn't even gotten out of her Arkham duds. The bat doesn't know where we are. Let's bide our time before the next strike."

Ivy had already changed. She had gone from her Arkham issued shirt to a green negligee. She had been seen in less by many and so didn't really bother her that they were both there now. She was many things but modest was no one of them, at least not anymore. She could not say the same about her human counterpart.

"You're just saying that because you want to play with your little bird," Damon chuckled. He picked Caroline and threw her over his shoulder. "That's fine by me," he shrugged, "In the meantime I'll just go and rev up my Harley."

As he turned and walked away Harley waved. "See you later, sugar," she called.

Bonnie shook her head as she watched them go. She had spent enough time lecturing Harley about the relationship and her own self-worth to know that it was useless. But Ivy knew that loving someone had nothing to do with her whether or not they were good for you. She knew that better than most.

**:::**

_**The Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, Arkham Island; Four Months Prior**_

It had taken four weeks for Batman to retrieve his sidekick from Poison Ivy and bring the eco-terrorist and her partner to justice. Robin stood next him as they watched the guards escort Ivy and Harley Quinn inside of the asylum.

As they went through the dark and dank halls Ivy stilled causing one of the guards to grab her and shove her forward. She turned to guard and kneed him in the grown. "I like it rough but the least you could do is give a girl a little warning," she chimed.

Harley cackled loudly and the other guard moved to restrain Ivy but Batman placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop playing games, Ivy," he sighed, "You know it's too late for you to try an escape."

"Escape?" Bonnie asked, her expression innocently with an eyebrow raised, "Who says I was trying to escape? I simply wanted to say goodbye to my little birdy before they look me away and throw away the key. Is that too much to ask?"

Elijah rolled his eyes but before he could reply his brother stepped forward. Klaus smiled down at her sadly. Even after being held by her for weeks, his gaze toward her was soft. "Say what you have to say, love," he said.

Elijah wasn't too surprised. When they had found him and gotten him back Nik had been reluctant to leave her. Even after the pollen had worn off that reluctance was still there. It was a good thing that Ivy was being locked away. It was for the best for everyone involved.

Elijah watched as she stood on her toes and whispered something into Nik's ear. He couldn't make out what was said but his brother nodded stiffly. She kissed his cheek as pulled away. "You two fly away now," she said, turning, "Harley and I can handle ourselves from here."

She wrapped an arm around Harley's shoulders. "Don't worry, boy wonder," Harley called behind her, "I'll take good care of our, Ivy."

Nik shook his head but Elijah noted that he was smiling. The turned as the guards began to lead the two women away. As they left, more than once Klaus looked back.

**:::**

_**Poison Ivy's Lair, Arkham City**_

The vines curling around his arms and legs caused Nightwing to wake. A moment later he smiled as he felt the weight of Ivy's body on top of him as she laid across his bare chest. He wondered how long she had been away from the bed they shared together as she had changed into a green negligee. He preferred her in the nude and would have gone about achieving that end if not for the thoughtful expression on her face.

"You never look that thoughtful unless you're plotting something," he said.

"Just wondering what we'll do when your brother comes after us," she placed kisses down his chest as she spoke, "As much as I enjoy having you all to myself…logically I know that it's something we'll have to deal with eventually. But we have bigger plans. Joker and Harley are here. Things need to be moved forward. I don't want to have to deal with the bat."

Klaus frowned. She was right. They would need his brother distracted. "I've been thinking," he sighed, as she moved upward and rained kisses down his neck, "There's a chance he might try and have you locked away again."

Bonnie stopped kissing and looked down and him frowning. She sat up, settling on his lap, her legs straddling his hips. She wasn't surprised when he followed her lead, sitting up as well, his hands gripping her thighs. "That's why we destroyed Arkham," she said, running a hand through his hair, "It'll take time to rebuild and money that the city doesn't necessarily have."

He nodded. "But there is still Blackgate Penitentiary," he pointed out, "And while my dear brother was against locking you up there while Arkham was still an option…it is now his last resort."

Ivy frowned. She had not thought about it but he was right. "So you're saying we should bring to the ground?"

A nod and then, "Not just that, love." Nightwing's eyes narrowed before he continued. "I may not be Joker's biggest fan but he has a way with criminals," he said, "I know he normally recruits from the underground but why not try the prison? We could even manage to bring the place down from the inside that way and it would further separate us from the act. Then the bat and the rest of his flock will had to deal with rebuilding Arkham, rebuilding Blackgate, and catching the criminals that escaped from both places. Even if they catch a few they'd had nowhere left to lock them up. It's perfect."

Bonnie grinned as she took his face in her hands. "I'm such a bad influence on you," she smiled, "I have to say I love it."

Klaus shook his head. "You treat me like a man," he said, "We act as a team. That's more than I can say for the bat." Even though he was under the influence of salvia heliconiaceae nectar, there was truth in his words Bonnie knew. Besides, she had only changed a small part of his reality, not all of it. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he said.

She laughed a little as she kissed his lips. "I have to say I agree," she said, as she pulled back. He was always intelligent. Calculating. He was wasted with his brother. But she would not make the same mistake as Elijah. She would take advantage of him while she could. "Let's save the plans for tomorrow," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Tonight you're mine."

"I'm always yours," he answered, "And I always will be."

**:::**

_**Mikaelson Manor, Batcave, Three Months Prior**_

Niklaus Mikaelson walked into the base of operations that was under the manor. He was apprehensive. He wasn't sure what how Elijah would react to what he was about to say. It had always been the two of them from the beginning. They were a team. The dynamic duo. Batman and Robin. But as much as he would miss working at his brother's side, he knew it was time for a change.

Klaus gripped the lily in his hand tightly by the stem. The flower as small and fragile as it was gave him resolve. "Brother," he said, after a moment, "I have something to say."

Elijah turned away from the computer screen and regarded him as if he had just noticed him for the first time. "What is it?" he asked, "Make it quick. Katherine is planning a major heist of some rare paintings. I have to stay one step ahead."

The "I" strengthened his resolve as well. While his brother called them a team, he never used the word "we" in his planning. It was always "I" and he always expected Klaus to go along with whatever he said without question.

The four weeks with Ivy had been different. Though, she had taunted and teased him at first, once he had made himself value during their first robbery together she had begun to ask for his input. She valued his opinion. And even Harley who hated him was beginning to see him as a member of the team toward the end and simply as Ivy's pet.

The world knew him as Elijah's sidekick for a reason. "I've decided," Klaus stated, "To break out on my own. You'll have to find a replacement."

Elijah frowned. "What do you mean?"

Klaus sighed. "For years now I have been content with walking behind you and following your lead," he said, "But I have enough experience now to try my own hand at fighting crime. I want to make a name for myself. Be a vigilante on my own right. I'll still live here with you and Rebekah. I'll still offer my assistance if needed every so often but other than that…I will no longer act as Robin and I will no longer be known as your sidekick."

Elijah saw the determination on his face and knew that no matter what he said he choice had been made. "If you ever want to come back into the fold," he said, "There will always be a place for you with me, brother."

"Thank you," Klaus said amicably, "But it's time I found my own place in this city. In this world."

"Have you chosen your new alias yet then?" Elijah asked, deciding not to argue even though a part of him felt that Klaus was not ready.

Klaus nodded. "Nightwing," he grinned.

Elijah's eyes narrowed as he noticed the lily that Klaus clutched in his hand. They had always been Bonnie's favorites he remembered. He chose not to comment. "I like it," he said, instead, "Has a nice ring to."

Later he would regret his silence on the matter.

**:::**

_**Mikaelson Manor, Batcave**_

Elijah had failed in his search for Catwoman. Wherever Katherine's whereabouts were, they would likely not be discovered that night. He had turned his focus instead to trying to reach his brother via the communicator that they all kept on their utility belts. He had yet to receive a response.

He knew that he could have prevented much of what had occurred. But he had been too focused on the city. On his Batman persona to pay any real attention to his brother. To his family as a whole.

One of the guards that had escaped Arkham before it exploded had revealed that prior to her escape Poison Ivy had been receiving letters. The guard had assumed that they were love letters as they often had little flowers tucked inside. As many of Ivy's associates were either in Arkham with her or hidden underground at the time it had not taken Elijah long to figure out that it had been Klaus sending her the letters.

He supposed his brother had been meaning to give Ivy hope that she could survive her stint in Arkham. What he had really done however, was give her assurance that she could easily target him once she broke out.

Elijah tried the communicator on more time, but it wasn't his brother than answered him. He swallowed as he heard Bonnie voice on the line. But her tone was not the sweet and innocent one that he had so loved before. It had a dark and sultry quality ever since her transformation. The problem was that as much as he wanted to save her, that change at least wasn't something that he minded.

"Hello Elijah," her voice cooed over the line, "How's my big bad bat?"

Elijah sighed. She could get to him more if he didn't understand her. Ivy wasn't evil. Just misguided. "I'd be better if my brother was here with me, Miss Bennett," he answered.

"Now Batman," she breathed, "Nik and I had so much fun the last time we were together. Can you really blame me for luring him back in?"

"So you _did_ lure him," Elijah frowned, "He didn't come to you on his own?"

"Does it bother you that you have to ask me that, pet?" she laughed, "You know how much he loves me so you doubt him. But even still you let him come to me alone. I don't know if that makes you sweet for having faith in him to resist me or stupide for underestimating the effect I have on him."

"You don't know the meaning of the word love, Ivy," Elijah sighed, "Not anymore." The woman she had been before would have never used his brother against him. Never put either of them in harm's way. While he was sure she wouldn't hurt Klaus, he knew that his brother would be used to do her bidding just the same.

More laughter and Elijah cringed. She had been spending far too much time in Harley and the Joker's company. "Don't be jealous, baby," she said, "You had your chance with me a long time ago. Or don't you remember? Besides, I've heard that you found yourself a new kitty cat to play with. I would applaud you at moving on if not for your poor taste. Besides you keep trying to save me so have you moved on Elijah? We both know that you could never stop loving a woman once you started, no matter who came before or after her."

"Where's my brother?" Elijah demanded, losing his patience. She wasn't wrong necessarily but he didn't enjoy having his weakness for certain women thrown in his face. More important than that was the fact that he wanted his brother home in once piece.

"If you want him back then you'll have to find him," she answered, "This time I'm not giving him up without a fight."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Elijah took a calming breath. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, "I'm sure you don't need Nik for whatever it is that you have planned."

"If you still have to ask me that after all this time, Elijah," Bonnie answered, sounding almost like her old self, "Then you don't know me half as well as you think you do. And definitely not as well as Klaus does. I'll see you next time you come out to play, Batman."

As the line went dead, Elijah had to agree with her, he didn't know her anymore. Not at all.

_**End Notes: So there is the first part. It was a little rushed but I hope that you all liked it. Please leave me some feedback. It would be much appreciated. Next part will include some more flashbacks to the time Klaus was taken before, Klaus, Bonnie, Damon, and Ivy plan on destroying Blackgate, Elijah corners Katherine and grills her for information, and some more Klonnie stuff. See you guys after NaNoWriMo!**_


End file.
